


Too Big

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Magazines make us all feel bad.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Too Big

You weren’t a magazine person. Never had been. You knew the content was one big shallow marketing ploy to get you to hate yourself so you would buy whatever they said would make you thin and pretty. Well, it was kind of working.  


Damn it.  


You couldn’t help it, no matter how you loved your great big boyfriend, living in an abandoned cabin on a property with no tv, no internet, and no visitors as pretty boring. So, when you had made a trip to the supermarket in town, you decided to buy a magazine. Just to see a glimpse in what pop culture in the outside world looked like.  


Well, what it looked like was thin and fabulous. Everyone’s hair was so shiny and beautiful, and their make-up was perfected, which only reminded you of the fact that you had been bathing in lake water for a long time, and the fact that you didn’t have any beauty products to keep your hair from getting frizzy.  


And everyone was so thin. Impossibly, unhealthily thin. You knew it wasn’t good to want to look like them. But you kind of did.  


Jason noticed you frowning deeply at the magazine. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he just quietly sat, watching you. You didn’t even notice, you were so used to his quiet gaze.  


“I wish I were smaller.” You mumbled absentmindedly, turning closer to the lamplight as the sky darkened.  


That statement made Jason perk up even more as he stood, walking over to you. The thumping of his boots finally snapped you out of your stupor.  


“Jason?” You blinked. “What’s wrong?”  


Jason lifted his hand, pointing to his chest. You frowned slightly, usually always knowing his impromptu sign language like magic. This time, you weren’t sure what he meant.  


“Can you give me another hint?” You asked.  


Jason pointed to himself again, and then to your magazine. You tilted your head.  


“You want to see my magazine?” You guessed, already knowing you were probably missing his point.  


Jason shook his head, gesturing to the magazine and then to himself, before spreading apart his hands in the international symbol for something growing wider.  


“You’re, um, big?” You said after a second.  


He nodded, making the gesture again.  


“You’re too big?” You repeated, and Jason nodded again. “You’re too… oh Jason, you’re not too big.” You cooed, standing up and resting your head on his broad chest. “You’re the perfect size. Protective cuddling size.”  


Jason gently pushed you back with his hand, pointing to you and then making the wider gesture again.  


Your eyes widened in instant offense. “I’m too big?”  


He then pointed to the magazine and then back to you, and the dots finally connected. “Oh, did I say that?”  


Jason nodded.  


“Oh Jason, it’s just that these magazine people are so skinny, I was starting to feel like I was just…too big.” You shrugged helplessly. “They’re just so small, I feel like my body just takes up too much space. It was dumb to get this stupid thing.”  


Jason brushed passed you, taking the magazine. He didn’t even look at the pictures before he started ripping it to shreds.  


“Jason!” You cried in surprise as shreds of glossy paper fluttered all around you.  


Jason looked back at you, his eyes determined. You didn’t even have time to yelp as he pulled you into his arms with uncharacteristic aggression, picking you up bridal style.  


“Jason, what on earth?” You breathed as you looked into his eyes. They were more focused than you had ever seen them, and even without his cute gestures, you knew what he was trying to tell you.  


You’re not too big. I can still carry you. You’ll never be so big I can’t hold you.  


You smiled, burying your face in his neck as he walked to the bed, the rhythmic thumping of his shoes on the ground comforting you.  


“You smooth talker.” You murmured, snuggling up against your huge undead boyfriend and feeling far more beautiful than any one of those unhealthy people in that silly magazine.


End file.
